<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Precious by Drosselmeyer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234386">Precious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drosselmeyer/pseuds/Drosselmeyer'>Drosselmeyer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Mother-Son Relationship, baby Sesshoumaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 18:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drosselmeyer/pseuds/Drosselmeyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To Inukimi, he is precious. And as she observes him change over time, there is one that remains constant: he is always hers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fics in the Time of Coronavirus</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s tiny. Unbelievably tiny and perfect and <em>hers</em>.</p><p>“Precious,” she whispers, the back of a clawed finger tracing down a soft cheek.</p><p>Still covered in sweat and aching from hours of pain and labor, Inukimi ignores the handmaids fussing about her and lowers her nose to her son’s hair, breathing him in. Her mother was right; there isn’t another smell that can compare to this.</p><p>She smiles, pressing her lips to downy, silver fuzz as tears of gratitude slip down her cheeks.</p><p>Tiny. Perfect. <em>Hers.</em></p><p>Her mate’s celebratory shout echoes down the halls, and she laughs quietly, tracing an impossibly small moon. She probably has seconds before he comes barging in, that big, stupid grin she loves more than she’ll ever admit on his face.</p><p>“Your father’s coming,” she murmurs, slipping her robe from her shoulder when he begins to fuss. A little, eager mouth latches hungrily, and her son calms immediately, one hand curled into a fist by his face while the other flexes against her breast.</p><p>Closing her eyes, she enjoys a last moment of peace as the heavy steps of her excited mate thunder from outside.</p><p>“What’s his name?” one of the maids asks, keeping her voice low so as not to disturb the nursing babe.</p><p>Yellow eyes open then, full of joy and pride, and Kimi smiles at the curious female.</p><p>“Sesshoumaru.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story will be told in brief vignettes and is simply Inukimi's perspectives of Sesshoumaru as he grows into the youkai we recognize in the series. Mild Sess/Kag, so some liberties with the original canon are taken. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy, and reviews are appreciated. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s a happy baby.</p><p>From her place on her balcony, Kimi watches as Touga bounces Sesshoumaru on his hip down in the garden, making ridiculous noises and faces until their infant bursts into belly laughs. The sound is pure joy, contagious, and it brings a smile to both his parents’ faces.</p><p>When he starts to blow bubbles, the poison he inherited from her singeing his father’s hand, Touga laughs so hard he snorts.</p><p>Sesshoumaru’s little head whips back, gold eyes round as saucers as he tries to figure out what that was that just came out of his father, and Kimi has to hide her mouth behind her hand to keep her own undignified sounds from erupting.</p><p>He’s tiny, perfect, and <em>adorable</em>.</p><p>Touga laughs harder.</p><p>“You might want to be careful,” she calls down, watching as Touga shakes his hand, still completely lost to the humor of the situation. “He can’t control the concentration of his venom at this age!”</p><p>Her mate flashes her a grin and holds up his hand, showing her the gleaming white of <em>bone</em>. “Oh, I am aware, Dear One.”</p><p>Kimi cringes.</p><p>But Touga is still laughing and tosses Sesshoumaru high into the air, unbothered by the injury. “He’s going to be strong!”</p><p>Sesshoumaru squeals, arms flying out to his sides as he soars a little too high for her comfort and then falls safely into his father’s arms.</p><p>She can’t stop smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s attached to his mother.</p><p>In his toddling stage, Sesshoumaru never wants to be far from her side, and not even his father—full of so much fun and so many games—can pull him away without a fight.</p><p>Kimi sighs for the sixth time in an hour as she feels the intent stare of little gold eyes follow her every move around the room.</p><p>He’s tiny and perfect and <em>everywhere.</em></p><p>Forcing a smile, she turns around and looks at her bedding where he’s <em>supposed</em> to be napping and gives him a playfully stern look. “Sesshoumaru, aren’t you tired?”</p><p>Longish, silver hair swishes in his face when he shakes his head.</p><p>She tries again. “Wouldn’t a nap be nice?”</p><p>Another shake.</p><p>She begins to see any hope of having a moment to herself disappear. “Do you want to go play with your father?”</p><p>Small lips purse. “No.”</p><p>
  <em>May the kami help me…</em>
</p><p>Her eyes brighten and she pitches her voice higher than normal, trying to sound excited. “I know! Why don’t I have Myouga take you for a walk in the garden.”</p><p>Little eyes a shade darker than hers narrow, and half his face disappears behind her blanket as he growls.</p><p>She can’t hide her exasperation anymore. “Sesshoumaru—”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Her head falls back, eyes clenched as she tries to gather her wits. Because they’re slowly disappearing. One bye one. Along with her last nerve.</p><p>The sound of blankets rustling pulls her attention back and she looks over to see him pat the shikibuton.</p><p>“Mama nap.”</p><p>The corners of her lips twitch and she gives in.</p><p>It won’t last forever.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s a sweet child.</p><p>Kimi wanders through the gardens, the sound of the guzheng being played near one of the flower beds floating over the raucous sound of children playing. She smiles at the sounds of fun and laughter, but it doesn’t quite meet her eyes.</p><p>Touga has been gone for weeks, dealing with a skirmish in the north, and she misses him. But there’s still a household to care for and manage, so she pushes aside her sadness and carries on, trying to not let the sharp edge of worry crowd her thoughts in the silence that has followed in the wake of his absence.</p><p>A hand slipping into hers pulls her from her thoughts.</p><p>Claws that are still too soft prick at her palm, and she looks down to find the inquisitive eyes of her son looking back up at her.</p><p>“Why aren’t you playing, Sesshoumaru?” she asks kindly, nodding to the other children. “You love this game.”</p><p>His eyes follow her for a moment, but then he shakes his head, his hand tightening around hers. “You are sad. I will stay.” And he steps forward, tugging her with, and begins to lead her around the garden.</p><p>Her mother’s heart melts.</p><p>He is small and perfect and <em>observant</em>.</p><p>Kimi lets him lead her, watching him ignore the games he had been enjoying as he stays by her side, instead taking peace in the same music she cherished from her homeland.</p><p>When the piece she had been playing herself the first time she saw Touga begins, her sadness creeps in.</p><p>She almost gets lost to it—sucked into the nostalgia of that memory. But her son’s hand tightening around hers distracts her, and she looks down at her side. “Sesshoumaru?”</p><p>He smiles up at her, too much understanding in his young face. “Father will be home soon.”</p><p>She smiles back, grateful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s afraid of thunder.</p><p>In the middle of the night as rain and nature’s fury rages around them, their shouji flings open, and the hurried patter of little feet barely tears across the floor. Kimi opens her eyes, and before Touga has even had a chance to sit up, Sesshoumaru launches under the blanket at the foot of their bedding and skids all the way up to their faces.</p><p>Small. Perfect. <em>Scared.</em></p><p>Lightning flashes followed by another crack of thunder, and he dives back under the blanket.</p><p>She and Touga share a knowing smile, and her mate chuckles quietly, lifting the edge of the covers to peer at their son.</p><p>His laughing smile gentles, and Touga reaches under to snag an arm and drag Sesshoumaru out. He gives him a knowing look. “A little too much thunder?”</p><p>Kimi watches as Sesshoumaru presses his lips into a flat line, trying his best to hide his fear. But even as a child, he’s nothing if not honest, and with a small jerk of his head, he admits he’s frightened.</p><p>Something deep inside of her swells and fills her with a pleasant warmth as she watches Touga’s powerful arms wrap around Sesshoumaru and draw him close.</p><p>Father and son lay with their heads together, dry little sniffles almost lost to the sounds of the storm outside.</p><p>“What if I told you,” Touga began, pressing Sesshoumaru’s palm to his, “that one day you’ll be big enough and powerful enough to withstand even the greatest tempests?”</p><p>Sesshoumaru’s eyes widen slightly, but the look quickly turns skeptical and he snorts, turning his face to his mother as if to say <em>why do you let him make up nonsense?</em></p><p>She reaches over and tweaks his nose. “I think your father is right.”</p><p>That nose wrinkles its distaste with everything being said, and Touga laughs and tucks him closer, throwing her a wink as he does.</p><p>“It doesn’t have to be tonight, Sesshoumaru.” The long, silver hair of the Great Dog General spills over the still growing locks of his son, and he closes his eyes, resting his chin atop the child’s head. “Sleep.”</p><p>Kimi tucks closer, taking her mate’s hand as their wrap a terrified Sesshoumaru in warmth.</p><p>Silently, she thanks the kami for her good fortune.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s different than his father.</p><p>When Sesshoumaru reaches adolescence, Touga begins to train him in the art of war, and Kimi listens daily with no small amount of amusement as her mate vents the frustration that is instructing their son.</p><p>She tries not to laugh as he paces the hall in front of their rooms, claws clacking in irritation against his armor.</p><p>“Kimi, he is not interested.”</p><p>Clamping her lips together she averts her eyes and happens to look out the window and find the offspring in question lounging against a tree with a scroll—of what she was not sure.</p><p>Sesshoumaru is growing and still perfect in her eyes but <em>stubborn.</em></p><p>“Is his performance inadequate?” she asks her mate, eyes sliding coyly to his.</p><p>Touga glares. “Inadequate?” He storms over to the window and points angrily at Sesshoumaru. “That gangling mess of limbs will barely lift a hand to his opponents. Says he’s bored and has better things to do.” He scoffs, folding his arms across a broad chest, and then looks back at her. “Would rather play with those damned dragons than learn to hold a sword.”</p><p>Kimi laughs then, and Touga growls.</p><p>“I fail to see the humor.” Annoyed gold sends a withering look back out the window, but it only lasts a moment before it falls in resignation. He drags his hands down his face. “He is too skinny. How is he to build any strength or muscle if he’s going to sit under a tree all day?” His look grows more concerned. “Skill?”</p><p>With a shrug, Kimi leans on the ledge of the window, continuing to watch their son. “Perhaps he isn’t meant to be a warrior.”</p><p>Touga’s face is deadpan, and he points between the two of them. “That is not possible.” He joins her at the ledge. His look becomes contemplative. “He should be the strongest of them all.”</p><p>Reaching over, Kimi takes his hand and gives it a squeeze. “Let Sesshoumaru be Sesshoumaru.”</p><p>Touga relaxes—fractionally—and she offers a reassuring smile. “Go train your men.” Her lips curve mischievously. “It sounds like they did not get enough exercise.”</p><p>Giving her a look, he kisses her quickly. “Not funny.” But he heads back out leaving her alone.</p><p>When Kimi glances back out into the garden, Sesshoumaru looks up and flashes her a grin.</p><p>She shakes her head, smiling. “Mulish pup.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More to come. Thank you for reading. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He is…bookish.</p><p>Kimi sighs, watching the idle sprawl of her son as he reads against the conjoined dragons he takes with him everywhere<em>. </em></p><p>Her lips pinch as she observes them, yellow eyes narrowing in mild annoyance. Literally, he takes them <em>everywhere. </em>A few short hours ago she had yelled at them that they belong outside or in the stables—not in his bedroom.</p><p>The beasts sleep with their necks around him, basking in the sun as Sesshoumaru unhurriedly makes his way through the enormous pile of scrolls resting in the crook of their flank. Silver hair, identical to hers and her mate’s, is knotted up in a lazy mess atop his head, and she has half a mind to go down there with a comb and rip it through the tangles until it shines and becomes like spun silk <em>like she knows it can</em>.</p><p>Tension blooms behind her brow.</p><p>He is young. Still her perfect boy. <em>Studious</em>.</p><p>She pushes the headache aside and smiles fondly.</p><p>Sesshoumaru is still a gangly, long-limbed pup with no motivation for anything his father hopes he will take interest in. And as their child grows older, Touga gets more panicked. He rants more frequently. Kimi watches that far away look take over the brilliant, dark gold of his eyes more often as he spends more time lost in thought on how to communicate with and get through to their son.</p><p>He and Sesshoumaru spend a little more time at each other’s throats than she would like.</p><p>But she also sees what Sesshoumaru doesn’t. And that’s a father who still stands in his son’s doorway at night, watching him sleep and committed to loving him more than he’d ever know.</p><p>Arching a brow, her eyes slant back down to the garden.</p><p>Touga’s also committed to <em>messing</em> with Sesshoumaru more than he’d know.</p><p>Barely able to keep from laughing out loud, she watches as Touga—obviously struggling in his own effort to not make a sound—creeps up behind their son and the sleeping dragons.</p><p>He spares a glance up at her, an impossibly wide smile flashing glistening fangs, and she shakes her head, her own smile broadening at her mate’s antics. Sesshoumaru is completely oblivious, his nose still stuck in a scroll as A-Un snore softly around him.</p><p>She knows what’s coming.</p><p>Crawling up over the dragons’ back, Touga manages to creep a couple feet from the idle youth’s ear, takes deep, silent breath, and then shouts at the top of his lungs.</p><p>Sesshoumaru <em>yelps</em>, his changing voice cracking with the effort as his arms and legs fly wildly in different directions.</p><p>Parchment flies everywhere<em>.</em></p><p>Touga finishes sliding down the dragons—who are unmoved by behavior they have come to expect—and almost lands on a still recovering Sesshoumaru.</p><p>The Great General’s laughter booms through the household while his son glares at him.</p><p>Kimi can only cover her mouth and hope Sesshoumaru doesn’t hear her mirth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He is powerful.</p><p>The pups’ cries echo under the deafening roar of the giant boar, and Kimi knows by the way the voices bounce off each other that she is too far and the youkai too close.</p><p>She won’t make it in time, and her heart drops to the pit of her stomach even as she tears out of the <em>shiro</em> in her useless effort to save them.</p><p>As she reaches the outside and rushes through the garden, the sunlight blinds her to everything but the sight of the pups outside of the gate in the boar’s hand, screaming as they are raised to a tusk-ridden, gaping maw.</p><p><em>No.</em> Yellow eyes wide with her terror, she knows in that moment she will never know a greater horror.</p><p>But then, there’s a streak of light, and it blurs past her so fast that she’s knocked off her feet. And before she can right herself, the hand of the boar lands to her side, panic-stricken pups falling out of the now unfeeling fingers and rushing to clamber on top of her as that light once again streaks back toward the gate.</p><p>Snatching pups up in her arms, she looks up just in time to see that light explode into the form of her son, and her jaw drops.</p><p>He is fast, he is brave, and he is <em>strong.</em></p><p>And he is angry.</p><p>Kimi watches with a fascinated horror as Sesshoumaru releases the poison he inherited from her, plunging his deadly claws into the boar’s flesh and inflicting unbearable pain before ripping the youkai apart piece by piece, flinging dismember parts behind him as if they weighed nothing. The silver, knotted hair of her apathetic bookworm falls free of the tie holding the heavy mass in place, and she watches as it streaks red with the blood of his enemy.</p><p>“What the hell is going on!”</p><p>Touga.</p><p>Her mate rushes into the garden and spares her and the pups a moment’s glance before turning his attention to the carnage occurring before them, and his eyes widen in shock.</p><p>“<em>Sesshoumaru?”</em></p><p>He looks back at Kimi, mouth gaping, and then his head whips back around to their son.</p><p>They both tune out the indecent language spewing from his mouth.</p><p>Minutes later, Sesshoumaru is done and the boar dead, and he retreats to join them. And for a moment, there is just silence. She and her mate stare in shock while the rescued pups stare in awe.</p><p>When he has barely wiped the blood from his face, the spell breaks, and Touga scoops him up with a gleeful shout. Arms pinned against his sides by his father’s crushing embrace, Sesshoumaru is helpless to do anything as he is bounced around like a pup while his father cackles like a madman.</p><p>Kimi almost laughs at his look of horror.</p><p>“Release me, <em>now!”</em></p><p>But Touga either doesn’t hear or doesn’t care. The Great General spins his son around in the garden, shouting nonsense about Sesshoumaru’s strength, his own personal relief, and the demise of the boar.</p><p>Sesshoumaru meets her eyes and mouths <em>help me.</em></p><p>This time Kimi does laugh and hides her mouth behind her hand. “Touga, put him down.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He is handsome.</p><p>The boar heralded more than Kimi was ready for, and she watches him <em>change.</em></p><p>Sesshoumaru fills out. The awkward, lanky limbs seem to disappear overnight as a restless energy takes over him. He suddenly has more interest in sparring with his father than he has in the past, and hours previously spent idle are passed in the dojo or the smith’s yard, pouring his time into his martial education with the fervor with which he had once devoured books—and Touga loves every minute of it. Father and son spend countless hours together, and Kimi watches as Sesshoumaru slowly transforms into the warrior expected of his breeding.</p><p>He is of age. Perfect. <em>Too</em> perfect<em>.</em>  And damned if he doesn’t know it.</p><p>It hasn’t gone unnoticed either.</p><p>Kimi watches with narrowed eyes from her window as Sesshoumaru makes for the bathhouse. A low growl begins to rumble in her chest, her lip curling to expose her fangs as she takes note of the blushing females watching him and giggling behind their hands. She straight up snarls when Sesshoumaru flashes them a smile, letting his kimono fall to his waist just as he disappears into the bathing area.</p><p>From across the room, Touga raises a brow.</p><p>Looking at her mate, Kimi scowls. “He is peacocking.”</p><p>The corners of her mate’s mouth twist into an amused smile. “Is he now?”</p><p>“Yes.” She stabs a claw into a cushion, spilling the stuffing.</p><p>He laughs. “This is the natural course of things, Dear One.”</p><p>“No. None of those females are worthy.”</p><p>With a quiet smile, Touga turns back to his writing. “And the males?”</p><p>Yellow eyes glare before turning her attention back out the window. “They are not either.” She leans further out, trying to see what is going on. “If he walks out of there naked again, I’m going to tan those stripes from his back and shave his hair off.”</p><p>Touga erupts into loud guffaws then, and she really doesn’t know why he’s laughing.</p><p>She’s completely serious.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s probably not going to recover from this.</p><p>One arm is thrown across his eyes. He won’t look at her, long, silver hair strewn wildly about his head from where he lays in his bed, and Kimi laughs so hard she can’t breathe.</p><p>“Sesshoumaru—"</p><p>“<em>No</em>.”</p><p>The distressed, high-pitched shriek of a female echoes down the hall.</p><p>Kimi can’t take it. She doubles over, cackling like a mad woman at the sheer shock of the situation. She should be embarrassed. <em>Traumatized.</em> But if she’s honest with herself, she has certainly faced worse in her life.</p><p>Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, probably has not.</p><p>Sinking down to the ground, Kimi clutches at her middle, shoulders shaking with the force of her laughter as Sesshoumaru gives up and shoves his blanket over his face.</p><p>He is grown, he is blushing, and he is <em>mortified.</em></p><p>“What is going on here!”</p><p>Her mate’s heavy footsteps come barging into the room, and Sesshoumaru lets out a sound that is somewhere between a groan and a growl. Kimi keels over, reduced to nothing more than a pile of expensive silks no longer capable of letting out sound.</p><p>“Sesshoumaru, Dear One, what—”</p><p>He stops.</p><p>A keen nose delicately sniffs at the air as the telling scent hits. Eyes widening with understanding, Touga’s cheeks tinge red, and he clears his throat.</p><p>“Kimi, get out.”</p><p>Somehow, she manages to scrape herself off the floor and, laughing the entire way, slips out of the room. Once out, she leans against the wall just outside, and wipes at her eyes. Her laughter dies down to quiet giggles as she listens to father and son talk inside.</p><p>
  <em>“Was that General Yoshinaka’s daughter I heard screaming down the hall?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes.”</em>
</p><p>Kimi hears Touga sigh and slaps a hand over her mouth to squash the sudden surge of laughter.</p><p>
  <em>“Get dressed. You’re coming with…don’t give me that look, Sesshoumaru.”</em>
</p><p>Footsteps begin to approach the door, and Kimi finally manages to school her face just in time for a finally fully dressed Sesshoumaru to blaze out, walking past her without sparing her a glance.</p><p>Touga comes barreling out after him. “You will bathe first!”</p><p>There’s no response, and together they watch their son storm down the hall.</p><p>Touga shakes his head. “This is not how I anticipated my afternoon going.” He throws Kimi a wry smile when she begins to laugh again. “You are taking this well.”</p><p>A delicate finger lifts to blot away the moisture under her eyes, and Kimi snickers. “I am taking this the only way I can.” A high-pitched choke sticks in the back of her throat, and she once again dissolves into giggles.</p><p>“What is amusing you now, Dear One?”</p><p>Her tittering dying down, Kimi flashes him a wide smile, sharp, pearl-like fangs glistening as she does. “You should have seen his face.”</p><p>This time, it’s Touga who cannot contain himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Sesshoumaru. Thank you for reading. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s stalking her.</p><p>Kimi crosses the room, her attention on the scroll in her hands, when she feels his eyes on her. She stops, head snapping up as she sniffs the air, and tries to locate him in the room.</p><p>
  <em>There.</em>
</p><p>The sunlight coming through the window reflects off his gold irises just in time for her to catch the mischievous glint hidden deep within, and she narrows her own.</p><p>He is fully grown, he is too old for this, and he is <em>going</em> to pounce on her.</p><p>“Don’t you dare<em>,</em> Sesshoumaru.”</p><p>A barely perceptible smirk lifts the corner of his mouth, and Kimi rolls up the scroll and sets it aside for safe keeping.</p><p>She sighs. And this was a new uchikake too.</p><p>Across the room fangs flash, and he crouches down into an attack stance.</p><p>Feeling much too old to be scolding him, Kimi shakes her finger at his coiled form. “No. <em>No.”</em></p><p>His grin is feral.</p><p>Kimi swears in her head and steps around a low table, seeking to put something between them as she continues to uselessly admonish her son and shake her finger. She is strong and nothing to be trifled with, but that <em>thing</em> across the room was bred for battle, and really, she only has herself to blame for birthing him.</p><p>Still, this horrible sense of humor of his is <em>not</em> hers.</p><p>“What has gotten into you?” Her silks catch on the corner of the table, and she hears a rip. “<em>Tch.</em> You are replacing this, Pup.”</p><p>There’s only a dark, low chuckle and the sound of claws scraping the floor.</p><p>Her eyes widen. <em>Damn it. </em>“Sesshoumaru—”</p><p>She doesn’t get to finish.</p><p>There’s a blur. A scream. There’s a “thud” as she feels herself hit the floor. Somewhere in the background Touga’s disembodied voice shouts <em>what the hell is going on! </em>And then there’s nothing but a mess of silver hair surrounding her face and two iron-like knees trapping her arms to her sides.</p><p>Oh, and there’s also the entirely too-smug look on her son’s face.</p><p>Kimi glares and tries to wiggle out of his hold. “This One is going to kill her pup.”</p><p>Said pup laughs. “You may try”—he lazily inspects his claws—“but you will certainly fail.”</p><p>She growls. <em>Arrogant, big-headed, disrespectful, insolent, overconfident—</em></p><p>A wet, warm tongue swipes across her cheek, and she roars as he throws his head back and laughs again.</p><p><em>Pup </em>kisses stopped being cute once he could walk.</p><p>“Well, at least the library has not suffered any great loss.”</p><p>Kimi’s neck cranes back, and Sesshoumaru’s head snaps up at the same time to see Touga’s tall form darkening the doorway.</p><p>There’s a wry grin on the Great Dog General’s face, and Kimi glowers. His amusement speaks for itself. He won’t be much help.</p><p>“Touga,” she growls, trying to wriggle free again. “Get him off.”</p><p>“Why? It appears he is playing with you. Do mothers not enjoy it when their pups play?”</p><p>Her mate smirks while her son’s chuckle rumbles above her, and she scowls at them both. “He is not a pup!” Managing to free her fingers just enough, she latches onto the long hair spilling near her wrists and gives it a yank, smirking when Sesshoumaru hisses. “He is heavy!”</p><p>Touga’s loud, uproarious laughter fills the room. “Sesshoumaru, get off your mother.”</p><p>Her son finally listens, and after he pulls her up, Kimi brushes at her silks, trying to dispel any dust and smooth the wrinkled material.</p><p>Sesshoumaru reaches out to straighten her uchikake, and she looks up.</p><p>A small smile is on his lips, and warm gold looks back at her, and something catches in her throat when she realizes suddenly that the pup days are too far gone.</p><p>Tears prick behind her eyes. “<em>Tch.”</em></p><p>“<em>Tch,”</em> he mimics, flashing a quiet grin.</p><p>Touga rolls his eyes. “Now you’ve done it.”</p><p>He’s not wrong.</p><p>The tears break free, and Kimi reaches out and hugs Sesshoumaru, remembering a time when she could just bundle him up into her lap and wrap him up and conceal him from the world.</p><p>But things are different now.</p><p>Now, it’s his arms that circle her with a warmth that’s difficult to describe, and she closes her eyes and breathes in, finding her and her mate’s scents underneath that which is uniquely his. And it’s all suddenly so much heavier than she ever thought it would be.</p><p>“Insolent pup,” she grumbles, face pressed against the fold of his kimono.</p><p>The deep chuckle that rumbles under her ear chases away the memory of squeals and giggles, and she sniffles.</p><p>Maybe it’s not so bad that he’ll still try to sneak up on her from time to time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's hard when they grow up. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He is shrewd.</p><p>It’s a blustery, autumn day when Kimi first notices something off with Touga. The wind follows the normally boisterous general down the halls, his normal vigor quieter, more agitated, and more restless. It’s not necessarily unusual. The days have seen numerous councils with his captains, news of unrest piercing through alliances. But as she passes it off as tensions with the North, she notices Sesshoumaru following his father with his eyes.</p><p>Closely.</p><p>She frowns.</p><p>He is smart, he is discerning, and he is watching.</p><p>“Sesshoumaru.”</p><p>His eyes slide lazily to her, and she almost gets a glimpse of her long-gone bookworm. Except now something different—something suspicious—has replaced the idleness deep within the gold. And she doesn’t miss how he tries to conceal it before she notices.</p><p>He’s not quite fast enough.</p><p>Kimi schools her own features and holds out her hand. “Sit with me?”</p><p>There’s a pause, fleeting and pregnant, before he moves, and it’s enough to unsettle her. She’s missing something, but what she does not yet know. But as the tall figure of her son takes her hand and settles beside her, that <em>missing</em> sits like a rock on her chest.</p><p>It’s suffocating.</p><p>Lifting her chin, she forces a smile and sets her fan aside. “What is bothering you, Sesshoumaru?”</p><p>That slow, lazy smile from times long past returns, and he squeezes her hand, his larger one all but swallowing hers. “I am fine, Mother.”</p><p><em>He’s lying. </em>Her eyes narrow. “I don’t believe you.”</p><p>Sesshoumaru laughs then, a deep resonating sound from within his chest. And though it is something that has always brought her joy—always brought a smile to her face—this time is not like that.</p><p>There’s an edge to it there has never been before.</p><p>“You worry too much.”</p><p>He lifts her hand, placing an absent kiss to the back of it, and her lips purse. “I am not one of those silly females. I am your mother. Your charm does work on nor assuage me.” Yellow eyes narrow again. “You are hiding something.”</p><p>With a smirk, he releases her. “Is that so?”</p><p>“Sesshoumaru—”</p><p>“Mother”—he settles back, rests folded hands on his abdomen—“do not worry yourself over nothing.”</p><p>But even as he says it, his father passes by the door again, and Kimi watches as he once more follows Touga without blinking.</p><p>And for a moment, she swears his eyes flash red.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Been forever and a day since I updated this. Apologies! I hope you all enjoyed. If there is still interest in this story, please let me know. Life is crazy and writing multiple stories at once is crazier, but thank you for reading. Wishing you all health and wellness. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He is present.</p><p>An unfamiliar strangeness settles into their home. It’s sudden. Unexpected. It’s there in the wood and the walls, in the gardens. She finds it in her bedroom and the hushed whispers that float down corridors too long and too wide to spare privacy. But it’s most strongly there in her mate’s absence, and his absences are more frequent and last far longer than usual.</p><p>“Mother.”</p><p>She looks up, her anxiety hidden from no one and least of all him.</p><p>Sesshoumaru doesn’t smile easily anymore—not like he used to. But his eyes are warm, and he holds out a hand, trying to distract her. “Walk with me.”</p><p>Without a word, she takes it.</p><p>He is steadfast, he is resilient, and he is comforting. And he escorts her about the gardens, unrushed at her pace.</p><p>“You are worried.”</p><p>Kimi looks at him, the truth of his observation unconcealed. “I fear I have reason to be worried.” She doesn’t recognize her own voice as she says it, the quiet, weak tone sticking in her throat as she looks straight ahead.</p><p>“There is no reason to be worried until one presents itself.”</p><p>When she glances at his profile, he’s looking ahead too.</p><p>Her heart melts at the same time it sinks, the realization that he’s as troubled as her pulling at her instincts and leaving her wanting to soothe. To hold.</p><p>To make better.</p><p>But he’s not a pup anymore. And as they continue walking, silence stretching between them like a string about to snap, regret bleeds in and clouds out the fear.</p><p>She can’t save him from this. And try as he might to pretend otherwise, it’s hurting him too.</p><p>Sighing, she loops her arm through his. “You are strong. Like your father,” she finishes quietly.</p><p>“You are mistaken.”</p><p>It wasn’t what she expected to hear, and Kimi turns to look up at him, her question on her face. And for the first time that day, her son’s hard edges soften.</p><p>Sesshoumaru’s eyes slide to hers, a hint of a smile on his lips. “I take after my mother.”</p><p>Pride burns through her, and she manages a smile, even as her eyes prick with tears.</p><p>He’s not wrong; he is strong like her.</p><p>“Come. Let us return.”</p><p>And as he turns them back, she glimpses his face, taking in the clenched set of his jaw and the steel in his eyes.</p><p>Her blood runs cold.</p><p>He <em>is</em> strong like her. And should her suspicions be correct, one thing is clear.</p><p>Touga’s life is in her son’s hands.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>